The 16th Kiddy Tournament
by Hamtaro23
Summary: Well our heroes got married and have kids around the age of 10, 11, 12. I was watching DBZ and thought if they MAT had a kiddy tournatment why can't G Gundam have one too. So I came up with this story.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Fight! Ready Go! 16th Kiddy Tournament  
  
Okay I had this idea for a very long time, and I just have to write it! Its about the kids of our heroes in the original G Gundam and their kids in the kiddy tournament....we even have a kiddy piloted reincarnation of the Dark Gundam (I am insane!)  
  
Our main Character:  
  
Mai Saci ( is that how you spell the last name????)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Nationality: Neo-China  
  
Birthday: July 23, FC 65  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Weight: 106  
  
Age: 10  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Family: Father-Sai Saci Mother-Cecil Saci  
  
Gundam: Goddess Gundam  
  
Talents: Seems always has a stick to hit Ryan Kashuu on the head with, and can pilot any gundam as good as its original pilot Shuffle: Queen of hearts  
  
Mai is not someone to mess with, even if it says that she hits Ryan on the head with a stick doesn't mean she won't hit you. But she is a funny and trouble making girl just like the father. She has a crush on Ryan but doesn't really show it until later.  
  
The others:  
  
Ryan Kashuu  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nationality: Neo-Japan  
  
Birthday: June 23, FC 66  
  
Weight: 140  
  
Age: 11  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Family: Father-Domon Kashuu, Mother-Rain Kashuu  
  
Gundam: Flaming Swordsman (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gundam  
  
Talents: Very good at mechanical things, can hack into any system, better socializing with others than his father Shuffle: King of Hearts (the Couple.*cough*)  
  
Ryan is a friendly person, carefree attitude, nothing like his father, more like his mother in the good way. He loves to hack into things even when he was 3, he pick locked his mother's cabinet where she keeps the cookies. From then on, they knew he was more than just a gundam fighter.  
  
  
  
Fantasy Wish Gulskii  
  
Gender; Female  
  
Nationality: Neo-Russia  
  
Birthday: December 25, FC 67  
  
Weight: 100  
  
Age: 12  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Family: Father-Argo Gulskii Mother- Natasha Gulskii Brother Argo Gulskii Jr.  
  
Gundam: Star Gundam  
  
Talents: Food Magnet, loves comics, stronger than her father  
  
Shuffle: Jack of Diamonds (singing "Diamonds are a girls' best friend!!!!")  
  
A friend of Mai and is just like her, funny sometimes yet when she is mad......I have nothing else to say, I think FANTASY JUST GOT MAD!!!!!!!  
  
John Crocket  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nationality: Neo-America  
  
Birthday: August 6, FC 65  
  
Weight: 104  
  
Age: 10  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Family: Father-Chibodee Crocket Mother-???  
  
Gundam Smoke Screen Gundam Talents: ???  
  
Shuffle: Club Ace  
  
He has a major crush on Mai and he doesn't hide it. But he got depressed for sometime when he saw Ryan and Mai together. He has no talent except chasing after Mai 24 7.  
  
Marcus De Sand  
  
Gender: male  
  
Nationality: Neo France  
  
Birthday: May 5, FC 67  
  
Weight: 123  
  
Age: 12  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Family:??? The De Sand Family went on vacation to Neo-Hawaii and he was the only one that came back, still a mystery... Gundam: Napoleon Gundam  
  
Talents: Really good manners and is good at piano  
  
Shuffle: Black Joker  
  
Don't remember a thing of his past after they went on vacation, man of mysteries...  
  
~!@#$^&*(~!@#$^&*(~@#$^&*(~!@#$^&*(~@!#$*&()@!#$*&()~#@$*&() Okay their you go the profiles and next chappie comes..the real thing. 


	2. Chapter 1

The 16th Kiddy Tournament  
  
Okay people here is the official Chapter 1!  
  
Introduction guy appears sitting in his usually chairs, he begins to talk but then another voice came "Okay buster, get off of my stage, this is my show its not yours! Can you not read the Title, Its not G Gundam, IT'S THE 16th KIDDY TOURNAMENT!!!!!!" As he said that a smaller version of the intro guy appears and pushes him of his stage.  
  
"*cough* "Here we go! Hello and welcome to our story of the sequel to G Gundam. Unlike our original series this is a smaller, chibi version of G Gundam with a new main character, Mai Sici! With the helping character.... Ryan Kashuu!" The little kid says as he jumped and sat down in his chair. "As we were saying this year something is different and it still has to do with Domon who suggested the idea of a Kiddy Tournament version for kids who are trained and ready to pilot a gundam and compete. Of course his son was just like him someone looking for a fight, yet it said in the intro Chapter, he has better manners had something to do with it. He was the one that gave the idea to Kashuu."  
  
"Okay shut up kid! We are already 3 minutes late now shut up and say the ready-fight-thing!" Mai pops up out of nowhere very, mad and caring a stick and WHAAM the poor intro guy got hit...  
  
"Okay, okay... READY FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
...~~~~~~~~~...~``~``.``.``.`.```~``.`.`.`.`.````.`.` .`.  
  
"You know Ryan we could be better of eating fried rice instead of staring into outer space with highly advanced binoculars waiting for my gundam you know." Mai said as she took a seat on the rock near the lake.  
  
"But Mai my father and your father clearly stated.." Ryan a kid who was really tall for his age said to the very exhausted Mai who worried about being starved interrupted. "Blah, Blah, Blah....I am hungry know will you get on with it...."  
  
"There it is! There's your gundam!" Ryan said excitedly as he saw a red huge thing fall from the sky and land somewhere else.  
  
"No wonder we didn't see it, it was off course." Mai said running after Ryan.  
  
"Wow!!!!!!" Ryan jerked to a stop as soon as he saw how huge it is, it was bigger than his gundam of course but he never seen anything so huge and hot!  
  
"Okay, I think we should press this button and..." The pods seem to open. "there we go!!!!!!!!! See I told you it was this button!' Mai said as she ran forward towards the pod.  
  
"What are we suppose to say again?" Mai said to Ryan who was quite surprised that Mai ad no idea what to say to activate the gundam. "Mai its rise gundam!"  
  
"Okay, RISE GUNDAM!!!!!!" Mai shouted with a clap of her hands.  
  
The gundam was activate and it start to rise. It was a beautiful, kind of like Allenby's Gundam but it was called the goddess gundam ( if you read or watched Ah! My Goddess you'll know what it looks), its hair is similar but It doesn't have much detail of cloth. It has much power as the Burning gundam and more.  
  
"You know I never knew my gundam looked like this.." Mai said stunned.  
  
"Come on lets have a fight!" Ryan suddenly said.  
  
"What?????" Mai asked stunned again.  
  
"A fight lets play!' Ryan answered.  
  
"Then Ryan Kashuu, be prepared to loose.TO A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai said jumping into the cockpit.  
  
Soon they were in position and ready to go. "Gundam fight! Ready!?" Ryan shouted.  
  
"GO!!!!" Mai said charging forward.  
  
At the bottom of the forest Mai and Ryan's father arrived in the blue old corelander. "I guess he is more determined than you Big Bro!" Sai Sici said in his normal pose as the two watched the fight. "Man what kind of gundam you gave your girl???? I gave mine my old gundam." Domon asked seeing Mai's new Goddess Gundam.  
  
"It's a prototype, it's the Goddess gundam." Sai Sici says.  
  
"Prototype??? Where you get that?" Domon asked surprised.  
  
"Cecil..." Sai Sici said dreamily..  
  
"Why I ask??" Domon looked up at the fight above.  
  
By this time it was pretty obvious who was winning, Mai.it's quite a surprise, but she has her secret weapon, he anger. When she gets angry she can tap into any gundam's ultimate form, thus a Super mode and a he hammer A.K.A Her stick. And apparently she just did.  
  
"Okay, now Ryan Cashew you are going to get eaten by me you hear me you cashew nutcase!!!!!" Mai's cockpit was glowing golden.  
  
"It has a super mode?" Domon said to Sai Sici.  
  
"Yeah, so what...."  
  
"And she just call my son a cashew nutcase Sai Sici...Do you have anything to with it???" Domon stared at Sai Sici suspiciously.  
  
Sai Sici gave him his famous I-Didn't -Smile.  
  
"Goddess Hammer!!!!" BAM BVAMBAMAMBAMBAMBM Mai had officially gone hyper mode!!!!!!!!!!!!! She was hitting and chasing the burning Gundam around. Finally she go him cornered, its either lake or hammer. But Mai threw away her hammer and prepared for another attack. A different attack  
  
"With this attack I shall gain victory, here I go! Goddess Ultimate Light RAY!!!!!!!!!!!" A beam of light cam from her cockpit and through and directly towards Ryan's Gundam Head, but turned and missed.  
  
Mai's cockpit turned to normal, "You are so lucky I missed!"  
  
Ryan took this chance to finish the battle but Mai was excepting just that. Ryan charged towards Mai and was beaten up pretty badly even though she was in normal mode.  
  
Just Then 3 more gundams with a few more core Landers were headed their direction.  
  
"Uh-Oh!!!!!!!" A gundam said, "Mom I though you filled my fuel tank full!" It was the Star Gundam.  
  
Break  
  
Name: Star Gundam  
  
Pilot: Fantasy Wish Gulskii  
  
Break  
  
"Sorry but I though we wasn't going this far, ARGO!!! You told me it was 33 Inter miles!" Natasha shouted.  
  
"Sorry dear, wrong calculation!"  
  
"IF you weren't my husband you would be back in jail!" Natasha said.  
  
"What?" Sai Sici said.  
  
"Argo, Natasha?" Domon said. ~!@#$^%&*(~!@#$%^&*()~@!#$^%&*()~!@#$^%&*()~@!#$*&()  
  
I think this would be a good place to stop. I know I started out to fast, but reunion would be good!!!! R+R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

The 16th Kiddy tournament  
  
Okay, okay here we go with another chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Chibodee?"  
  
"What in the world is going on here why is everyone coming HERE?" Sai Sici asked.  
  
"I got no idea..."  
  
"Wish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Over here!!! Fantasy!" Mai shouted waving towards the Neo-Russian Gundam.  
  
Everyone from the G Gundam crew was coming for a sudden reunion! Everyone was coming, even the kids!!!!!! "Um.why is everyone meeting her??" Sai Sici asked again.  
  
"Um I suppose it might be the Kiddy Tournament...." Domon said. "I mean come on they couldn't pass out a chance to meet the great Domon Kashuu who defeated the Dark Gundam!" Domon said proudly. Sai Sici sweat dropped. "Domon...."  
  
"Oooooooo! Mai!!!! Its so good to see you!" Fantasy stared down at the goddess gundam and totally forgot about her empty fuel tank. "You want some pocky------------AHHHHHHHH!!! DAD I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO MATH PROBLEMS WRONG!!!!!!!" Fantasy screamed as she felled towards the ground. Argo sweat dropped as he saw both Natasha and the falling Fantasy glared at him. "Um...broken Calculator??" Argo made up an excuse.  
  
Mai who was very aware of the near by surroundings noticed that Fantasy's gundam was going to land on top of....RYAN!!!!!! Ryan who happen not to notice because he was busy trying to fix his gundam. "Ryan get out of the way!!!!!!" Mai jumped and pushed Ryan out of the way. But it was too late for her to back up. Boom! The Star gundam landed on top of the Goddess gundam. "Okay Fantasy YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai Shouted.  
  
"Don't look at me! Look at my dad he was one who made the mistake!" Fantasy pointed to the Neo-Russian ship.  
  
"Okay, then your dad is going to pay! YES HE WILL!!!!!!!" Mai jumped out form under the Star gundam and flew towards the ship. "OKAY ARGO GULSKII!!!!!! Your daughter owes me exactly $2000 for 20 Comics, 1342 packs of Pocky treats and 5 Big N' Tasty meals, with X-large French fries!" Mai shouted into the window of the ship.  
  
Both Natasha and Argo sweat dropped. So did Domon and Sai Sici, along with Chibodee and all the kids. Ryan was surprised at what Mai did, shout at Argo Gulskii! Gosh, she is mad. Uh-Oh!! MAD, her comes Hyper mode and stick!  
  
"Okay, Goddess Hammer!" Mai said as she pulled her hammer out and start to hit Fantasy on the head. "PAY ME NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay here is my credit card..." Fantasy said.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay I got to stop.I ran out of ideas, I know this Chapter stinks but its midnight.or just 11:30.. 


	4. Chapter 3

The 16th Kiddy Tournament  
  
Okay here is my newest chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
If you had around 50,000 dollars on someone else's credit card, what would you do????? Well Mai was going to invite everyone to the newest Theme park which is if you are ridding in a gundam about...3 minutes away. Ryan who was highly embarrassed because of loosing to Mai was not done; he challenged Mai to a contest. There was a pie eating contest and you can win a medal and 500 dollars for winning. And if you have noticed Mai and Ryan have one big appetite...  
  
"Pie Eating Contest.....READY! GO! (Just like a gundam fight)" The guy shouted and the contest began. The adults watched their kids stuff their faces with pie...Raspberry pie. Rain wasn't happy about this idea....too much pie is not good for your health.  
  
But the kids were enjoying it. "I shoull Wum!" Ryan said with his mouth stuffed with pie and someone gave him a napkin, he was so desperate to win, after he used the napkin he ate it!  
  
BUZ BUZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZ The bell ring, contests over. "It seems there is a tie between these two contestants, both eating exactly 25 x-large, raspberry Éclair pies!" The judge gestured towards Mai and Ryan, but these two wasn't satisfied. "TIE BREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted. They raced across the park to the newest game. Hit the bell and Win! But this time there were something else, if you hit the bell the first time you don't win you have to use your bare hands for the Final Round, which suites them just fine.  
  
"I won!!" Shouted the two at the same time. They glared at each other, it you watched Tenchi Myou (is that spelled right?) You'll know that that 'glare' looks like..  
  
"LETS PLAY...WAR!!!!!!!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"PREPARE TO LOOSE YOU CASHEW NUTCASE!!!" Mai sat down at the table. By now a crowd of people was watching the two. Both Rain and Domon was giving Sai Sici and Cecil the evil eye for calling his son a 'Cashew Nutcase'.  
  
"Wow....You know Ryan is just like you Domon," Chibodee said still chewing on that thing of his.  
  
"I declare WAR!" Mai put down an ace.  
  
"I declare WAR!" Ryan put down an ace, which was around his last few cards. "WAR!!!!" Mai lay down 3 cards face down and one card up. And that card was an ACE again. Ryan had a king. Mai won!  
  
"2 out of 3!" Ryan said.  
  
"3 out of 5!"  
  
"YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"You know Domon I have a feeling this isn't going to end in a pleasant way..." Sai Sici said to Domon.  
  
"Yep.." Domon answered  
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking Ryan?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yes I am..." Ryan answered.  
  
"What are they thinking Big bro?" Sai Sici asked.  
  
"Don't look at me; he has my attitude but not my brain."  
  
"Rise!!!!!" They both said at the same time ready in position to call for their gundams.  
  
"Burning." Ryan Shouted.  
  
"Goddess!" Mai said at the same time.  
  
"GUNDAM!!!" Mai and Ryan shouted at exactly the same time. Ryan snapped his fingers and Mai clapped her hands.  
  
The burning gundam rose out of the lake near by and the Goddess Gundam rose from the woods.  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT!!!" Ryan announced.  
  
"READY!?"  
  
"GO!!!!!!"  
  
And so the gundam fight began AGAIN. The audience clapped in joy. "A Gundam fight mother!!!" shout someone.  
  
"I told you this wasn't going to end up in a nice way big bro."  
  
"Rock Scissors paper and shot!" "I win, Paper defeats rock!"  
  
Suddenly the ground start to shake and a gundam head came into view??  
  
~!@#$^&*( Q#@$^%&*()_~!@#$^&*()  
  
Stoping here got to go and by the way I lift a cliffy! AGAIN!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

The 16th Kiddy Tournament  
  
Sorry people I haven't updated for 2 days now!!!!! I was busy with my new game, Myst: Master Piece Edition.  
  
But here it is!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"A gundam what?????" Mai said surprised, she never heard of a gundam head just appearing out of nowhere. But apparently it happens.  
  
"Mai! It's a gundam head that means..." Ryan who know all about the gundam head (hint: Domon Kashuu..defeated the...) shouted towards, Mai, who surprised.  
  
"IT'S THE DARK GUNDAM!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"O! I had just about enough of every one and everything interrupting our competition! I don't care if it's the Dark Whatever, Just GET OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! AND LEAVE US IN PEACE!!!!!!!!!!" Mai who hates being interrupted just gone Hyper mode. Everyone sweat dropped. "Um..Mai I don't think you should do that um because um.that Dark gundam....is um, pretty powerful." Domon said.  
  
"HAMMER!!!" Mai jumped up in the air and clammed every one of those gundam heads like playing whack-a-gundam. Everyone sweat dropped AGAIN.  
  
"You Sai Sici, I don't know how, but these kids of ours are just as good as us when we are 30 years old.." Domon said to Sai Sici.  
  
"OKAY MISTER!! DOES THAT INCLUDE US???? 'These kids of ours'?" Marcus and John stuck their faces into Domon's looking very angry.  
  
"Um...YES?" Domon said weakly..backing away from the two angry youngsters.  
  
On the other hand, Domon was right, their kids were doing far better than the Shuffle Alliance them selves. John called for his Smoke Screen Gundam (I know weird name), Marcus called for his Napoleon Gundam (I always thought that George's gundam should be called Napoleon Gundam instead of rose Gundam.) "hey you two.leave something for us to do, don't take all the glory and credit for yourselves!" John said.  
  
"A knight shall never forget his manners, but I can help it, I am a kid!!!!" Marcus said, "WAIT UP!!!!!! I can't just stand around and let you guys have all the fun!" Everyone sweat dropped. "Big bro.....our kids are so much alike us..." Sai Sici said.  
  
"Especially George's....but there is one thing better about Marcus..he don't bother people by saying that he is a knight." Chibodee said. "Frenchy!"  
  
At that, Marcus stopped. "HEY YOU STUPEED AMERICAN, DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME FRENCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus shouted.  
  
"Did he just call me Stupeed??? I thought it was stupid."  
  
On the other hand, the kids were having fun...with the dark gundam...unlike the old shuffle Alliance. You would probably be wondering why they would be having fun. Okay here is what's going. Like I told you, the Dark Gundam is also piloted by a kid, most likely Kioji's kid. Right? And The kid also like the card game War, so our little group started a game of war with extra large jumbo sized cards.  
  
"HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ace is bigger!" The Dark Gundam cheered.  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Beginner's luck!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"This knight shall not loose to such a person with bad manners!!!!!!"  
  
"You are all just jealous that evil prevailed and justice ..LOST!!!!" The Dark Gundam said.  
  
"'HAHA' to you! My king beats your....2!" Mai said collecting her cards.  
  
"Way to go!" Fantasy gave Mai a high five, "Now who is jealous!?"  
  
"Why you!" The Dark Gundam said, and then broke down into tears, "My father was always feared by everyone!!! I am just not that scary!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we know HOW YOU FEEL!!!" Said John glaring at the parents when he said it.  
  
"Hey look mom! The dark Gundam lost!" A kid said.  
  
"WATCH IT KID!!!"  
  
"Um .Sorry?" The kid said.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!" The Dark Gundam was really mad. "HOW Dare-" BANG BANGBANG!!!  
  
Seeing the situation the Goddess Gundam quickly pulled out her hammer and hit the Dark Gundam a few times on the head.  
  
"Can get back to our game now?" Marcus asked who was getting really bored.  
  
"Okay, Okay..."  
  
"HAH!!! I beat you once again! THE ACE IS THE BEST!" Ryan picked up the cards. The people watching the gang all sweat dropped. As The Napoleon Gundam picked up his winning, everyone at the Theme Park fell down anime style.  
  
"RYAN YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT EH DARK GUNDAM NOT PLAY CARDS WITH HIM!!!" Domon shouted.  
  
"Party Poppers!"  
  
"Be quite, you are spoiling all the fun!"  
  
"Whatever! I just want to play!"  
  
"Come on dad, quit it! For once stop worrying about the Dark Gundam!"  
  
"Fathers and their curtsied ways..."  
  
"SHUT UP DOMON KASHUU!!!!!!!!!! YOU CASHEW NUTCASE!"  
  
"O! You should not have done that, know you shall pay!!!!!!!!!!!" Domon got into the older and real version of the Burning gundam and headed toward the card playing gundam.  
  
Mai who is very sensible of her surrounding knows exactly what Domon was going to do.  
  
"Hey sis! Wander what Domon is going to do?"  
  
"I bet he is going to use his burning fingers." Rain answered, which was quite true. But before Domon can do anything, Mai hit him very harder on the head with her hammer. John used smoke screen , Domon couldn't see a thing, and on the other hand, Fantasy let out her Star rope and tied him to a tree. Marcus pulled out his sword and pointed to Domon's gundam head, the kids did all this while playing war.  
  
"Well Sai Sici on the other hand maybe the kids will stop him...before he could use the Burning Fingers." Rain said staring at the tied up husband and the kids.  
  
"Guess we were right about the power of our kids.." Sai Sici said.  
  
"O! I got to go! Its time for more destructing or dinner." The dark Gundam said, looking very unhappy.  
  
"All well..." Mai said, "What's your name???"  
  
"Its Lloyd." And with that, he flew away.  
  
"Lloyd??" The all said.  
  
Then Suddenly out of no where, the Shadow Gundam appeared.  
  
"OKAY WHERE IS HE WHERE IS THE DARK GUDNAM?? I WAITED TO LONG TO MISS THIS CHANCE!!!!!!" Said someone inside the cockpit.  
  
"Um.mister, you just missed your chance, he flew away for dinner. Wan to play war?" John asked.  
  
"Um.sure."  
  
"Schwarz? Don't tell me you want to play war too!" Domon shouted.  
  
"O!!! Why do people always get this wrong! Its Schwartz, with a T!!!"  
  
Then at that moment, The noble Gundam appeared?  
  
* * *  
  
The Noble Gundam???? Why is every gundam all showing up at the Theme park, were they called there? Find out next time! 


	6. Chapter 5

The l6th Kiddy Tournament  
  
HELLO! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! BUT HERE IS MY NEW CHAPTER!  
  
* * *  
  
Last time:  
  
"A gundam what?????" Mai said surprised, she never heard of a gundam head just appearing out of nowhere. But apparently it happens.  
  
"Mai! It's a gundam head that means..." Ryan who know all about the gundam head (hint: Domon Kashuu..defeated the...) shouted towards, Mai, who surprised.  
  
"IT'S THE DARK GUNDAM!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
On the other hand, the kids were having fun...with the dark gundam...unlike the old shuffle Alliance. You would probably be wondering why they would be having fun. Okay here is what's going. Like I told you, the Dark Gundam is also piloted by a kid, most likely Kioji's kid. Right? And The kid also like the card game War, so our little group started a game of war with extra large jumbo sized cards.  
  
"HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ace is bigger!" The Dark Gundam cheered.  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Beginner's luck!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"This knight shall not loose to such a person with bad manners!!!!!!"  
  
"You are all just jealous that evil prevailed and justice ..LOST!!!!" The Dark Gundam said.  
  
"Schwarz? Don't tell me you want to play war too!" Domon shouted.  
  
"O!!! Why do people always get this wrong! Its Schwartz, with a T!!!"  
  
Then at that moment, The noble Gundam appeared?  
  
* * *  
  
"Schwartz I told you...if you came here you would missed him by 1.5 seconds but you never listen to me! I don't know why I agreed to help you.I don't know why.." A person inside the cockpit of the Noble Gundam said to Schwartz who was in a total state of shock to that after he waited so long and missed a chance to fight the dark gundam.  
  
'NO!!!! NO!!!! NO! NOJOONONONONONO!!!!!!" Schwartz shouted! I can't loose I just can't loose I have been in the game for only 3 minutes! I can't believe it! Why can't I do anything right! I can't even win a simple game of war how can I defeat the dark gundam.." Schwartz (with a "t") went crazy and started to run around the amusement park.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. The real Schwarz who was standing in the tree watching his son trying to save the world from the evil Dark gundam literally fell off the tree with a bang.  
  
"Dad?" Schwartz with a "t" stopped and looked over in the direction where Schwarz fell. So did everyone else.  
  
"Schwarz?" Domon, "What in the world are you doing falling off trees? I thought you were great at standing on tress spying people.."  
  
"HOLD IT! Spying on people?" Schwartz got serious and looked at his father. "Okay don't tell me that all this time you have been following me around the world looking at the ridiculous things I have been doing and the countless failed tries at finding and destroying the dark gundam alone with the person in the Noble Gundam."  
  
"Um.yes.." The other Schwarz stood and ran off as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"DAD!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!! YOU PROMISED NOT TO SPY ON ME OR ANYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Schwartz.get a hold of yourself.I know that you tried to make your dad change his way of traveling with people..but consider how hard it is to change your self then try to change your annoying spying dad." The person in the Noble gundam (Whose name I forgot to say which happens to be Eva) said as she walked over to the Shadow gundam.  
  
"Stop acting like it does not matter." Schwartz said.  
  
"It is nothing,"  
  
"It is something,"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN WE GET ONE WITH THE GAME!!!!!??????" Mai who has been patiently watching the two and the father and his problem discuss this thing ran out of patience and gone hyper mode..  
  
"Uh-Oh..." They all said. Of course the old Shuffle Alliance and the new Shuffle alliance and everyone in the amusement park knew about the Goddess gundam's Super and Hyper Mode.  
  
"ALL PERSONAL AND CUSTOMERS PLEASE EVACUATE THE PARK! AN OFFICAL GUNDAM FIGHT IS UNDERWAY!!" The loud speaker said.  
  
"Heard that Schwartz? Let the gundam fight began! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!?" Mai shouted and charged forward.  
  
"FINE I ACEPT YOU CHALLENGE! PREPARE TO LOOSE SCHWARTZ!!!!!!!! READY?!" Schwartz looked down and sighed.."Why did I say yes!?"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The goddess gundam charged forward and fired her Vulcan gundam at the shadow gundam. Shadow Gundam dodge quickly to the side. Goddess gundam jerked to a stop and turned around. She pulled out her Beam rifle and charged again.  
  
Schwarz blocked with his blade.  
  
BANG!  
  
Clank! The two was fighting at uneven odds. Even though the Shadow gundam's ultimate attack was a powerful one, Schwartz failed to use it at the correct time. On the other hand Mai was a skilled fighter with the energy of a bull! Her lightning fast speed and her powerful attacks Mai could have beaten Master Asia! But even though Schwartz had one advantage....RUN FOR HIS FREAKING LIFE AND DOGE HER ATTACKS! To a skilled fighter who don't know a single thing about Schwartz, would have said it was a strategy. Dodging till his opponent was too tired.  
  
Of course Mia knew that he would have figured out that plan so she stopped her attacks. 'Come out where ever you are!" Mai said looking around.  
  
Then Suddenly Schwartz jumped out of the trees and used his blade to cut of the huge neon sign that said........TORNADO ( it was the name of the rollercoaster ride), and it was heading towards Mai. BANG!! After the smoke cleared all the people could see was that Mai was under the sign.  
  
IS Schwartz seriously going to win, or has Mai got a trick up her sleeve..  
  
* * *  
  
Was that good? That my first battle I ever written. R+R PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

The 16th Kiddy Tournament  
  
Hello! YAY!! I got more reviews! Thanks for all the people who reviewed and read my stories here are the most recent few:  
  
Stupidhead555: Please seek help.  
  
Got one thing to say to you......Seek help with your name.  
  
Ancient Zoidian : Hi this is a funny story, I think you need to include Wish a bit more though. Ok anyways great story and can't wait for your next chapter.  
  
Thank you for the compliment, I will make one guess, you like Neo Russia or you just like Wish..or you noticed that Wish has disappeared from the story.  
  
Oblivion: Flaming Swordsman Gundam? I laughed continuosly for 5 minutes when I saw that in the default chapter. Why would you name a gundam that? Flaming Gundam sounds way better. You might've changed the names but I've only read the default chapter and chapter 1. I'm gonna go read more now. yay, you changed it to burning gundam! now change it to god gundam! Lol  
  
I completely forgot why I wrote that name and I completely forgot that I actually wrote that name for one of the gundams.what was I thinking? OH NO! I can't believe I did that!  
  
Well that was that..and just to clear things up Ryan's gundam is Burning Gundam/God Gundam.  
  
* * *  
  
Last time on The 16th Kiddy Tournament: "Schwartz I told you...if you came here you would missed him by 1.5 seconds but you never listen to me! I don't know why I agreed to help you.I don't know why.." A person inside the cockpit of the Noble Gundam said to Schwartz who was in a total state of shock to that after he waited so long and missed a chance to fight the dark gundam.  
  
'NO!!!! NO!!!! NO! NOJOONONONONONO!!!!!!" Schwartz shouted! I can't loose I just can't loose I have been in the game for only 3 minutes! I can't believe it! Why can't I do anything right! I can't even win a simple game of war how can I defeat the dark gundam.." Schwartz (with a "t") went crazy and started to run around the amusement park.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. The real Schwarz who was standing in the tree watching his son trying to save the world from the evil Dark gundam literally fell off the tree with a bang.  
  
"FINE I ACEPT YOU CHALLENGE! PREPARE TO LOOSE SCHWARTZ!!!!!!!! READY?!" Schwartz looked down and sighed.."Why did I say yes!?"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Then Suddenly Schwartz jumped out of the trees and used his blade to cut of the huge neon sign that said........TORNADO ( it was the name of the rollercoaster ride), and it was heading towards Mai. BANG!! After the smoke cleared all the people could see was that Mai was under the sign.  
  
IS Schwartz seriously going to win, or has Mai got a trick up her sleeve..  
  
* * * Unknown to the audience and the very proud Schwartz, Mai jumped out of the way so fast that poor old Schwartz couldn't have saw her. Mai was the crouching behind a huge rock laughed at her trick. "Man, did I fool him!" Mai chuckled, "Now the final touch, the sneak attack!" Mai jumped up and Charged toward him. She pulled out her beam riffle and shouted "GODDESS ULTIMATE LIGHT RAY!!" her cockpit glow golden, she was in hyper mode and flew towards poor old Schwartz.  
  
Now freeze it right there. I bet you that you think out dear old Schwartz Bruder with a 't" would counter attack and would win the match, but if you think you are far off.  
  
Okay back to the story.  
  
All of a sudden everyone was shouting at him. "LOOK BEHING YOU!!!" Shouted Marcus, who was jumping up and down.  
  
"SCHWARTZ! MAI IS GOING TO ATTACK!" Ryan yelled.  
  
John who was madly in love with Mai just stood and stared at the golden Goddess gundam and said, "Ah! My goddess! WOULD YOU MARRY ME!?"  
  
Everyone turned to him, "John what are you talking about!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD SON?" Chibodee yelled at him, "SNAPP OUT OF IT!!!!! THIS IS NOT TIME TO DISSCUSS WHO IN THE WOLRD YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY!"  
  
"Um..will you marry me?" John asked quietly.  
  
"NO IDIOT!!"  
  
"um..." John cracked. "NONONONONONONONONONONONON!!!!!!! TH ELOVE OF MY LIFE WILL NOT MARRY ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"John...SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at him.  
  
"Okay..." john said, "but still the love of my life will not marry ,me!"  
  
"Sorry to this buddy, but I got no choice." Marcus too out his sword and WHACK! Hit The SS gundam ( Smoke Screen Gundam, SS sounds better) on the head.  
  
"Easy Peasy lemon squeky..." John said wandering around the amusement park like an idiot and he is an idiot.  
  
"John would you shut up or I am going to kill you!' Fantasy who has been quietly sitting in the corner watching everything finally blew he top.  
  
"PREPARE TO BE FISH FOOD!" Fantasy Jumped up and charged at The SS Gundam.  
  
"GO WISH GO!! BEAT THAT IDOT UP!!" Everyone cheered as they watched the Star gundam cream the SS gundam. "Now we got that over with would you finish defeating the Shadow gundam." Wish asked.  
  
"No problem.." Mai grinned and charged again, "GODDESS ULTIMATE LIGHT RAY!!"  
  
BANG WAM CRASH! The smoke cleared up and The Goddess Gundam was standing on top of the Shadow Gundam.  
  
"never let your guard down my dear idiotic Schwartz." Mai said waving a finger up in the air.  
  
"Like you said never let your guard down." Came a voice with happens to be Schwarz with out the "T".  
  
Schwarz with breakneck speed kick Mai who stopped his attack midway. "Who said I was letting my guard down?" She grabbed his leg and stated spinning preparing for a toss. "Hi..e...YA!!!" The goddess gundam threw the real shadow gundam into he ground.  
  
'I don't believe my eyes Sai Sici! I can't believe that Mai actually defeat Schwartz Bruder or Kioji with one attack!!!!" Domon stared at Mai and the two identical defeated Shadow Gundams.  
  
"Know what....I can't believe climbing mountains and jumping of water falls while fighting a mountain lion can do all this!" Sai Sici replied.  
  
"Do what?" Domon asked.  
  
"Make her that strong!"  
  
"You mean she trains like that?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then why does she do all that , jumping of a water fall, climbing mountains and fighting a mountain lion at the same time?"  
  
"I think she did it because she founf it was fun."  
  
"Then what does she do for training?"  
  
'You don't want to know.."  
  
Flashback * * *  
  
"DAD! OCME AND HELP ME TRAIN!!!!!!!" Mai yelled.  
  
"HOLD ON!!!!!" Sai Sici yelled back.  
  
"Okay where should we start?" Sai Sici asked.  
  
"How about that mountain?" Mai asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? How about that Mount?" Sai Sici mimicked.  
  
"I mean see if I could split it in half!" Mai said.  
  
"WHAT?????"  
  
"WATCH!!!"  
  
"YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai jumped up to the top of the mountain and hit it. She jumped back down.  
  
A few moments later the mountain started to crack.  
  
End of Flashback * * *  
  
"Dad! Dad! Dad!!!! SNAPPED OUT OF IT!" Mai yelled at her dad.  
  
"WHAT??" Sai Sici was confused.  
  
"Come on lets go home I have to start my journey to defeat other gundam fighters tomorrow! The gundam fight already started!" Mai said.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
* * * So what do you think of it!? This is my first part of my gundam story the Intro and Reunion. I know I extrarated about the power of Mai but.R+R!! 


	8. Chapter 8

The 16th Kiddy Tournament!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"ARGO GULSKII!!!!! YOU MIGHT BE MY DAD BUT GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!" Fantasy ran around the huge Neo Japan Hanger/Ship.  
  
"Hoe?" Mai woke up starring at Fantasy and Argo running around her room. Argo was holding a huge cookie and Fantasy was holding an empty cookie jar about to smash it on his head.  
  
"STOP!!!!! Just what do you think you are doing?????" Mai shouted.  
  
Argo and Fantasy froze. "I MIGHT LET YOU TAG ALONG ON MY ADVENTRUE BUT STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE LITTLE KIDS!!! Especially you Argo, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai Screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Argo and Fantasy seeing how mad she was raced out of the room for their lives. But unfourtanly for them Natasha.....  
  
"STOP right there!!!!!! How dare you call me NATASHA, you idiot G Gundam Fan fiction writer, its NASTASHA!!!!?" Natasha or Nastasha shouted at me.  
  
"Um..okay.." I said quickly changing things.  
  
"Now.Argo, why are you acting like...UH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Nastash just realized that Sai Sici was peeking under her skirt.  
  
"YOU LITTLE PREVERT!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Nastasha ran off after Sai Sici. Argo and Fantasy sighed, "Phew...That was a close one, I could have been grounded.." Fantasy said. "IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK BECAUSE I AM CHASING HIM!!!!" Nastasha said waving her fist at them.  
  
Then out of nowhere Domon raced out of the Burning Gundam Hanger along with Ryan close behind followed by Rain was holding a massive wrench chasing after them.  
  
"Rain.Stop..nothing happened in there we didn't touch a single circuit, WE DIDN'T, Did we Ryan?" Domon asked his son trying to get out of this crazy mess.  
  
On the other hand, the Cookie chase was getting back. But before anything could happen with Gulskii family, Schwartz ran out of his room in the empty hanger, in which most of the G Gundam and 16th Kiddy tournament crew was being chased by Marcus and John. "Cheater!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You had cards under your sleeves." Marcus shouted and John grabbed a gun and fired at Schwartz. Schwartz was jumping and dodging the bullets like Bugs Bunny. But that's not all folk! Allenby and Cecil was on the tail of Chibodee who seemed to have.lets say....upset them. So this morning when our little adventure began turned into a huge mess.  
  
Mai woke up caring her coffee in her PJ walked passed them saying, "Hello guys, good morning."  
  
* *  
  
That's All Folks, well at least for now, but stay tuned...I mean cheez gimme a break, I am staying up to watch Trigun but I got bored afterwards so I wrote this...its 2:30.in the morning!! I am out of ideas. Bye! 


End file.
